paw patrol true origins
by dragon knight inferno
Summary: what if the origins of the paw patrol we're so tragic and and sad that its a story that no one should here well then read at your own risk but theirs always good things in the world to get rid of the bad like love for marshall and skye ryder and katie and of course chase and everest
1. Chapter 1

Prologue from tragic humble beginnings part 1

Adventure bay inside the paw patrol lookout june 12 2013 4:26 pm

Ryder and katie sitting at a table with candles and a pizza and bottle wild cherry pepsi chilled to perfection having a romantic dinner for two katie holds ryder's hand and says "you really surprised me when asked me out i mean it was completely out of left field."

Ryder looks deep into her eyes and says " i've been wanting to this for a long time but i've been so busy lately with the pups their about graduate to stage 2 of their training to think it's been 2 years since meet them all you know." katie follow him out on the balcony and says " didn't you you say that's a story you didn't like to tell you always say that to alex whenever he asks about them." ryder takes her hand and says " yeah because they and i come from tragic beginnings they lost something i lost something this whole thing was my father this was his dream he funded this whole operation himself but i don't even know if he's still alive but he has secrets that are still out there and i will find them "

Katie hugs him from behind and kisses on the cheek and asks " will you tell me the story of how this all started i really want to know please"

Ryder smiles and turns around and says " okay but only you so i 'll start at beginning okay."

Ryder begins to tell his life story " it all started the day my dad began project paw and had three test subject pups sweetie everest and tracker my dad began making the enhancement serum and testing it on the three at the time i was living in san diego with my mom and dad but my dad was always in another state or country working in secret but when came home he always brought one the dogs and he always said that one day those three dogs would be my pups because the serum made them immortal so they would stay pups forever so they could operate their machines so they didn't need to resize them or make bigger ones but then that fateful day in 2011 everything changed because my father died and began my journey carry on my dad's work and form a active paw patrol team os let's flash back

Flashback orange county san diego california ryder house's september 12 2011 

Ryder walks in the kitchen and sees his mom crying and asks his mom what's wrong and his mom lifts her head and says " your father is missing he's just gone there was accident and he and hasn't come home yet one his co workers told me to give this to you." she hands him a letter and a package

And he opens them and finds a letter and a smartphone like device he then begins to read the letter " dear ryder if you are reading this then something has happened but now you must carry on my work head to adventure bay and find my lookout and then form your own paw patrol and keep adventure bay safe with your team your father dr michael ryder and then he tells her about it and she lets him go

Adventure bay train station september 14 2011 8:23 am

Ryder gets off the train and says " so this is adventure bay well it's pretty but why here it's peaceful there couldn't be a need for the paw patrol but my dad always said the places you least expect are the ones are the most dangerous well better get going." then he leaves

Adventure bay city hall

Ryder walks up to the secretary asks if he can see the mayor and she leads him to the mayor's office

Ryder walks in the office and then says "excuse me mayor i'm here to file this deed for my father's lookout so if you could file this i'll be on my way."

Mayor goodway looks at it and then begins to say " your father said you'd be coming well everything is order would like a ride to the lookout."

Ryder says " that would be great."

Paw patrol lookout the same day

Ryder gets out of the car walks up to the lookout and says " how am going to get in this place." then he holds the pup pad and everything lights up and the doors open ryder walks in and says " well this is a pretty sweet place look at all this stuff but where is the paw patrol gear and vehicles

Wait this is an elevator." ryder takes the elevator down and finds the garage with everything the training manuals the gear the uniforms the vehicles and the pup tags and the serum but there only six doses and in the corner of his eyes a specialized atv with a note from his dad he reads it " dear ryder this atv belongs to the leader of the paw patrol it's a transforming atv for land sea and snow terrain ryder then sees his paw patrol uniform he puts it on and takes the elevator up to his room and then he unpacks

Later that day ryder takes his new atv for a spin and sees someone's giving out free german shepherd puppies so he stops his atv and walks up man giving them out and says " are really giving out free puppies like that."

The man says well i would like to keep them but the new place i'm moving has strict 3 pet rule so i don't have choice and it's the only place available so have to go head take one."

Ryder looks in the box and sees a puppy sneezing and he picks it up and says " can i have this one he's so cute i like him alot."

The man says " sure go ahead he's all your's."

Ryder puts him in dog car seat and rides off

Back at the lookout

Ryder walks in holding his new puppy he then sets him down and then he gets the serum and prepares the injector he holds him down and says " this will sting like mosquito bite and will itch after words after that you will feel like new pup hold still." ryder then injects him with the serum and puts a band aid on him and then holds him and says " i wove you so much."

A week later the pup is much bigger and so energetic

Ryder looks at him and says " what are going to call you so what will your name be."

Pup stops looks at ryder and sits down and begins to speak " ryder can i pick my name."

Ryder picks him up and says " why not let's look at what names have."

The pup looks at the list of name and sees the name chase and says " can my name be chase."

Ryder then says " sure from this day on your name is chase."

Chase runs around and says " yayyy my name is chase."

A month later

Ryder looks at a much bigger chase now wearing his pup tag and collar and says " we'll chase your training is all done as of today you are the first member of the new paw patrol now i have a surprise for you follow me."

Outside the lookout

Ryder shows chase his new pup house and says " your new pup house but it's not just a pup house it's also your new police cruiser called paw patrol vehicle #02 pursuit chaser it's all your's chase enjoy."

Chase walks up to his new pup house the door opens and walks in and the door closes behind him and decides to take a nap

End of flashback.

In the next chapter we'll marshall and skye and find out their tragic backstory in chapter 1 from humble tragic beginnings part 2.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 from tragic humble beginnings part 2

Paw patrol lookout june 12 2013 4:34 pm

Ryder and katie holding hands on the balcony outside ryder began to speak again " so after chase came into my life and started searching for more pups we also started doing small things for the town and then i met you and caille remember."

Katie tries to remember the time ryder came into salon with chase

Small flashback

Katie's salon november 12 2011 2;34 pm

Ryder walks in with chase by his side and says " hey there you mind giving me and my boy here a haircut please."

Chase in the begging position says " please miss katie want to look adorable

Katie jumped backed and said " did that dog just talk."

Ryder looks at her and says " yeah it was a part of my dad's research so it would be easier for dogs and humans to communicate better so you might want to get used to it because there's going to be five more just like him."

Katie stands back up and says "that's so cool i wish my cat would talk to me that would be so much fun to have an animal to talk to your so lucky."

Ryder then says " yeah well i would be if i could find more dogs but so far it's just chase I need someone to help me find some more."

Katie looks up at ryder well giving chase a bath and says " well how bout your take the show on the road and find some i could keep you posted on internet posts about puppies online well you and chase go get them hows that sound."

Ryder looks at her and says " sounds like plan right chase." then looks at chase.

Chase is chilling in his nice warm bath then caille goes near and then he sneezes and wakes up and looks up at ryder says " yeah sure I like that idea let's do that after my bath."

Back at the lookout ryder prepares his atv for a long journey and then him and chase leave

While on the road ryder gets call from katie appearing on the screen she then says "ryder i've have post here for the next town over for a dalmatian puppy if your interested you should check it out katie out." and she hangs up ryder and chase head for foggy bottom bay

Foggy bottom bay november 12 2011 4:20 pm

Ryder drives up to a spot and sets up camp put up a small pup tent for chase and big tent for himself and then he makes a fire and then starts bbqing hotdogs and cheeseburgers with pickles and gets out special fryer for fries and gets out blender hooked up to a special generator and started making juice cocktails getting chocolate graham crackers and marshmallows for s'mores they ate and talked and told jokes and then they went to sleep

The next day

Ryder and chase wake up and then ryder gets dressed and then they leave for the house from the post online

Carter house november 13 10:23 am

Ryder tells chase not to talk so he doesn't scare anyone so then they walk up to the door and ryder knocks on the door then the owner a big tall man with brown skin and green eyes and short black hair opens and says "i'm carter can i help you with something." then ryder says " yeah a friend saw your post online about a dalmatian puppy i was wondering if you would let me adopt him from you i'm looking adopt a bunch different dogs i love dogs so could i adopt him."

Carter begins telling ryder about how he comes from a long line of fire fighters and how his brother was one of the best firefighters on his squad but then when he adopted this dog he died so no one in his family wanted him except for him because he was all he had of his brother but now he met a girl and hes moving so he put the puppy up for adoption so he says " sure let me get the paperwork ready so you can fill it out." he leaves to get the paperwork then the dalmatian runs and then rolls onto his belly and ryder begins rubbing it then playing with him then carter walked back in the living room with paperwork and puts it on the table and hands ryder a pen

Ryder fills out the paperwork and notices the name of the puppy and reads it " marshall." ryder finishes filling it out he then puts a leash on marshall and they walk out puts both pups in carrie trailer on his atv and they drive off and head back to camp for lunch ryder puts food bowl in front of both chase and marshall and he makes himself a sandwich then he gets another call from katie he answers and she tells him about a an ex pilot named ray who called about a cockapoo puppy he wants to adopt so ryder grabs the pups and leaves for the airfield

Foggy bottom bay airfield november 13 1:34 pm

Ryder pulls into the airfield he gets off his atv and puts a leash on marshall and tells chase to stay close and then they start looking for ray

2 hour later

Ryder finally finds ray's hanger

Ray's hanger

Ryder walks in and sees ray's jet and his tools and plane parts

Ryder walks up this tall man with white skin blonde hair green eyes and says " are you ray i'm here about the cockapoo puppy you put up for adoption so can i see it."

Ray tells him to follow him into his living area and while he gets the puppy

Ray's living area

Ryder walks in with chase and marshall and he sits on couch in front of the table chase and marshall sit next to ryder's left leg

Ray walks in with paperwork left hand and a leash in his right him with a puppy attached to it the puppy is yipping and running and doing backflips

Ray sits in front of ryder and tells the puppy to sit he then puts the paperwork on the table with a pen

Ray looks at ryder and says " this is skye she is only a couple of months old and she so full of life even after the incident when her entire family was attacked by an eagle but now she's all alone but because i travel a lot of and most of the time i can't take her with me so i need to do this for her sake so will you take her so she can have a good life ."

Ryder fills out the paperwork and then takes skye's leash and leaves

Camping spot later that day

Ryder looks at chase and says " well hey looks like things are coming together only 3 more to go so how do you like team i have so far"

Chase looks up at ryder and says i really like marshall and skye there really nice and fun to play with."

Ryder starts making dinner for everyone

Later that night it started to rain hard

Ryder was in his tent with marshall and skye they were running round playing while ryder was playing on his pup pad

Foggy bottom bay recycling yard

A husky puppy was sorting different metals and other recyclables but then there was a burst of lighting that scared him and ran away and then he fell into a river

Back at the campsite

Ryder's tent

ryder then he starts to hear yelping come from the river ryder leaves his

Tent and runs for river tells chase to watch marshall and skye

At the river

Ryder sees a puppy floating in the river ryder turns his jacket into a life jacket and jumps into the river and grabs the puppy and swims to the edge of the river and heads back to camp

Ryder's campsite

Ryder comes back with a puppy under his are the puppy was wet so ryder grabs a towel and dries him off and then he takes him back to his tent and ryder went to bed with the puppy then he jumps onto ryder's stomach and gets comfortable and then falls asleep

Ryder's campsite november 14 9:12 am

Ryder's tent

Ryder wakes up with his new husky puppy on his stomach so ryder picks him up and wakes up skye and marshall then goes to chase's tent

Chase's tent

Ryder opens chase's tent and says " hey chase why don't we have a beach day then head for home i think we have enough puppies for now maybe we can find one more but after that we should head back to adventure bay."

Chase opens his eyes and says "yeah maybe we should because training will be really hard with so many so your right

Ryder lifts up his new husky puppy and says " first things first this little guy needs a name how bout rocky do you like that name boy."

Rocky wags his tail and licks ryder's face

Ryder looks at rocky and says " rocky it is then let's go to the beach"

Ryder packs up the entire camping spot then and straps chase marshall skye and rocky in the puppy trailer and he drives off

At foggy bottom bay beach 2 hours later

Ryder unstraps everyone and they start playing games like fetch and tug a war and hide and seek and pup hunt a special version of manhunt where chase had to wear a sock on his nose and one on each ear

6 hours later

Ryder begins packing up but then he sees a boat on fire in the middle of the ocean then the boat explodes and then sinks but in the smoke he sees a life preserver floating shore ryder runs for the dock but when he gets to edge rocky grabs ryder's sock with his teeth ryder picks him up and says "Rocky calm yourself it's just water okay." he then puts rocky down and then rocky sits down and starts panting

Ryder sees a blonde haired woman severely injured holding a chocolate lab puppy in her hand trying to climb the ladder she sees ryder and hands the puppy to him and says " please take care of my little zuma you have to for his sake promise me." then she dies and falls into the ocean

Ryder holds zuma in his hands facing away from the ocean then brings him up to his face and zuma barks and licks his face

Ryder faces the other pups and says " well i've seen enough let's go home everyone."

Ryder straps all the pups in the puppy trailer and they head for adventure bay and home

In the next chapter get ready for rubble on the double in chapter 2 the sixth paw patroller


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 the sixth paw patroller

Adventure bay paw patrol lookout june 12 2013 7:04 pm

Ryder and katie still out on the lookout balcony holding hands and talking

Katie changed her outfit to a purple and pink flower dress purple dress shoes she walks up to ryder and asks " what about rubble i remember you telling me and the mayor you found him in a tree but that can't be true right."

Ryder walks up to her and grabs her hands and rubs his face on her hands and kisses them and says "

flashback

Paw patrol lookout june 5 2012 7:30 am

well that day their was a really bad storm so the next day the pups and i cleaned up round lookout then marshall chase and i played soccer i kicked the ball and chase went after it and he found rubble

We did our paw patrol thing but rubble was out for most of it so we brought him into the lookout and gave him a once over

Inside the lookout on the bottom floor ryder's room

The english bulldog lies in ryder's bed unconscious ryder walks in with the pups checks on rubble and puts a case on the bed ryder says " well pups i don't think he's going to make he's to badly injured theirs only one hope left rocky give me the case." rocky pushes the case to ryder he pulls out the injector and then he injects the bulldog pup with the serum then his vitals became stable and then he wakes up and asks " where am i where's my family who are you ryder picks him up and rocks him and says you are in the paw patrol lookout and you are safe and don't worry i will find your family just stay here at the lookout skye come with me we need to find his family."

Outside the lookout ryder attaches his harness and hangs on to skye helicopter

25 miles away from where they found rubble in a clearing near a forest skye drops ryder off in the clearing ryder unhooks his harness and tells skye to land somewhere far off incase the worst and rubble's family was dead ryder searched the area and found them they were all dead rubbles mother and father and brother and his two sisters ryder begins digging their graves and when he finished he called skye and they head back

At the lookout

Ryder talks to english bulldog pup " hey buddy listen there's something have tell you it's about your family i found they didn't make it i will take you to them we'll all go see them ."

At the clearing

Ryder looks at the pups and says " look everyone we're gathered here to remember rubble's family they were heroes they saved lives in town during the storm and they sacrificed themselves to save rubble and they brought him to us."

The pups look at ryder and ask " who is rubble."

Ryder walks to the bulldog pup and " says that's you i think it's a good name because i found you in rubble so i figured call you that."

Rubble looks up at ryder and says " yeah i like its a cool name so what happens now."

Ryder looks down at rubble and says" well that's up to you could stay here and guard these graves and help the town or come with me realize a greater destiny as a member of the paw patrol

Rubble decides to go with ryder and becomes the sixth member of paw

patrol

A month later rubble is still in training and had yet earned his pup tag and his rig pup house was was still development a week later he accidently went on mission with ryder chase and skye to jake's mountain and discovered snowboarding and and fell in love with it and helped ryder save jake

At lookout on the top floor

Ryder stands in front of the screen and looks at the pups and then says ' rubble step forward rubble do you swear to lend a paw wherever needed when you can and to best of your abilities."

Rubble sits and looks at ryder and says " i do."

Ryder squats and then puts a collar with a pup tag of wrench in a yellow background and says " you are now a full member of the paw patrol oh here's your construction hat and there's a surprise waiting for you the down the slide." he then puts on the hat rubble's head and rubble runs for the slide

Outside at the bottom of the lookout

Rubble come's down the slide and lands in the seat of his new rig as transformed around him into his digger

Ryder looks up at him and says" well you still have some growing to do but when that's done you you'll be driving with best of us but till then it will be your new home for you to live eat and sleep in ."

Rubble jumps into ryder's arms and licks and nuzzles ryder's face and says

thank you ryder for everything end of flashback

Paw patrol lookout current time

Ryder looks at katie kisses and says " and that's how the paw patrol was really formed so you ready for me to take you home beautiful"

Katie grabs his arm and says " let's go down the fire pole and take the atv."

They both go down the pole ryder gives katie a helmet and the garage door opens and they jump on the atv and ryder takes katie home

In the next chapter ryder receives a mysterious message about his father's research and a chance to find the three missing project paw test subject pups


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 unlocking the truth of mysteries past

Adventure bay paw patrol lookout bottom floor 3 days later after ryder and katie's date june 15 2013 7:06 pm.

Ryder sitting on his beanbag chair watching fairy tail on dvd on the big screen in his paw patrol pajamas his mom made for him with his black hair styled in the way he always styled it with the tv reflecting in his brown eyes ryder stops the dvd at the start of next episode and then he turns off the tv but then his pup pad rings ryder answers it and puts the call on the tv in front of him ryder looks up and says " paw patrol emergency hotline ryder here who are do i know you." the person on the screen was wearing trench coat and black ski mask with gloves on his hands began to speak " hello ryder my how you've grown so much it been awhile you might not remember me but i'm a friend of your father i've helped in his research many times but now i give his research to you i'm sending you a number go to a pay phone call it we'll talk more then." then he hangs up ryder gets dressed in paw patrol uniform and looks at his pup pad and see's he has new message he opens to see a phone number he heads up the elevator and then down the fire pole he opens the garage but he pushes his atv out instead of riding it he got as far away from the lookout as he could before he started the atv and drove for nearest pay phone he gets in dials the number.

Mysterious man begins to speak " listen your father had two hidden research facilities one in barking burg and one in foggy bottom bay i'm sending you all the intel i got on them the rest is up to you i contact you again soon."

Ryder asks " thank you i'll do what can get this intel keep posted on what else you can find please." ryder hangs up heads for home.

Back at the lookout ryder decides to tell the pups the pup pad and sounds the distress call and shouts " paw patrol to the lookout!"

The pups see their pup tags light up and here ryder's call pups then say ryder's calling."

At the lookout.

The pups are running at the door howling barking shouting

inside the lookout the pups enter the elevator chase looks around looking for marshall and he asks the other pups " have any you seen marshall around." and as he said that marshall comes barreling in at high speed and then he goes into a roll and bowls another strike landing right next to skye

Marshall looks at her and says " sorry skye i didn't mean to bowl you over like that you ok."

Skye gives marshall the cute eyes and responds " oh marshall you always make me smile and laugh and you can bowl me over anytime and i'm fine let me show." the little cockapoo puppy begins yipping and doing back flips showing marshall she's ok the other pups are looking at them with exasperated looks on their faces except for chase who's looking at them hoping they'll finally get together someday because he want's to be a good brother and friend to them but marshall and skye does not know that they think chase will be jealous of them zuma pushes the up button on the elevator the door closes and the elevator goes up

On the top floor of the lookout.

Pups in the elevator in the paw patrol uniforms in their normal formation chase in the middle marshall on the far left next to zuma skye on the far right next to rocky and rubble on chase's left and on zuma's right.

Chase says to ryder " paw patrol ready for action ryder sir."

Ryder looks at them and preps the main screen and says "thanks coming pups and once again thank you chase listen pups last night i got some information that leads to solving the mystery of what happened to the other pups and my father so here's the plan i'm taking three pups with me marshall skye and zuma i need their skills for what i'm doing as for the rest of you you will watch over adventure bay and keep it safe until we get back Marshall skye and zuma pack up wheels up in two hours."

Two hours later outside the lookout.

Ryder looks at his three pups and says " listen up we have set up special gear for this mission our first stop is barking burg that's where you come in zuma we need your scuba experience."

Zuma the chocolate lab wags his tail in excitement and says" wow i can't wait to dive in i'm rweady ryder."

Skye the cockapoo walks up to ryder and jumps into his arms licks his face couple times and asks " ryder how come i can't take my goggles or my wings don't i need them.'

Ryder sets her down and says " don't worry i have special gear waiting for us for the mission everything is taken care of."

Marshall the dalmatian rubs his head against ryder's leg because he is worried about ryder.

Ryder pets him on the head picks him and rocks him and says " don't worry everything is going to be ok guys i'm alright let's get to the airport once we get to barking burg we set up at a safe house and wait for my friend carlos he has the gear we need for the mission to get the hard drives so let's go."

Barking burg eastern district paw print .avenue apartment 123 june 17 2013 11:02 am.

Ryder carries in the luggage puts on the table and turns around and says " why don't you guys get settled while i set up hey zuma help me here."

Zuma turns around and says " sure thing ryder let me get that for you."

Marshall and skye take a look around the apartment but then marshall remembers the advice ryder gave him.

Marshall taps skye with his paw and asks " hey can we talk there's something i want to tell you."

Skye turns around and nods yes.

Marshall closes the door and begins to talk " look skye you and i have known each other a long time but now i feel like something changed i feel like we should be something more what i'm trying to say will be my girlfriend because i really love you?"

Skye walks up to him kisses him on the lips and says " what took you so long to ask i've been teasing and dropping hints for months now well marshall i want you to know right now i feel the same so yes i will be your girlfriend."

Outside the bedroom.

Ryder and zuma hear kissing snuggling and marshall celebrating.

Ryder says to zuma " it was only a matter of time i knew those would be together eventually."

Zuma responds " i know how feel dude i wanted them to get together i wonder how chase is going to take the news ."

Ryder looks down at his feet and says" i sure he'll be fine with it i know it."

An hour later. 

Ryder's pup pad rings ryder looks to see its friend carlos so he answers it he looks at the screen and starts talking " hey Carlos you got the gear right."

Carlos looks at him and says " yes considering i had to assemble all this stuff and bring it here from home so i wasn't going to leave it there so i'll stash the truck and i'll head on up and we'll go over the plan so see you soon bye." carlos hangs up

In the apartment.

Ryder knocks on the of the room where marshall and skye were and says " come out guys carlos is coming up and we need go over the plan for tonight's operation so let's go you two okay."

In the living room.

Carlos pts a bag on the coffee table along with hologram projector.

Ryder begins to explain the plan " we have to do this tonight because the barking burge government has marked that area as black site and who knows what they'll do this is the one moment we have to move in."

He turns on the projector and it lights up and projects hologram of part of the research station and most of what's under the water ryder then pulls out two pup packs he explains how they work " zuma and marshall this is the one you'll be using it's a scuba pack with a aqua drone and a high powered plasma cutter for cutting through metal the drone has sonar for echo mapping and a claw for picking up small things underwater now for skye we have stealth glider pack with high powered jets on the tips on on wings with silent running also a stealth flight suit that absorbs radar and sonar waves and is insulated so not even thermal or infrared can see you also a new version of your goggles with thermal vision also follow me."

Outside in the back of the building.

Ryder climbs up on the trailer pulls the tarp to reveal a mini jet black helicopter that looked like skye's pup house only cockpit was big enough for more people or pups ryder looks at skye and says " the controls are the same as back home but she has more power in the engines so be easy it also has silent running and the same kind plating that an sr71 has so the same as your suit but it also has optical camouflage so you'll be 100% invisible and undetected while in the air so the plan is skye you'll fly us in then me and marshall and zuma will dive in the water and try to make our way to the main computer to get the hard drives and we'll make our escape and meet carlos at the far end of the bridge for extraction and then we'll head for the airport okay everyone suit up and move out ."

In the air over the barking burge bridge 11:08 pm.

Skye flying in stealth copter with ryder zuma and marshall in the cockpit wearing scuba gear.

Ryder then activates his wrist com and says " is everyone ready for this okay skye take us in and be ready when we grab the drives you'll land the copter and wait for us to arrive then we destroy the evidence and then we head to airport go home and then we go to foggy bottom okay marshall zuma get ready to jump."

Skye then stops marshall and says " please come back to me safely marshall promise me you will."

Marshall hugs her and nuzzles her head and licks her and says " i promise nothing bad will happen to me and i'll be right back "

Then he falls back and into the water.

In the water.

Ryder turns on the radio and begins to give orders " skye keep your eyes open marshall zuma deploy drones and start echo mapping the research station once i have the map i'll transmit it to you guys so we can move in and get the drives."

Marshall and zuma deployed their drones and sent them into the station to map it out ryder began downloading the data while skye engaged her stealth tech and activated the camera in the guys helmets so she could keep an eye them.

Ryder finally receives the map data and transmits it to the others and they move in.

Inside the research station.

Ryder and zuma enter the same entrance but marshall enters from the other side and they promise to meet in the middle zuma calls his drone back ryder points to an opening above them and they wait for marshall.

12 minutes later

All three swim up into the opening ryder unstraps his oxygen tank removes his mask and flippers marshall and zuma deactivate their pup packs and climb out of the water and start walking around and they find a door to the main computer and research room.

In the main computer room.

Ryder zuma and marshall walk to the main computer room ryder touches it and it turns on by itself and then a handprint appears on the console ryder takes off his glove and puts it on the handprint and then the computer screen comes on and an image of ryder's father appears on the screen.

Ryder's father starts talking " i knew you would find this someday ryder listen remove the hard drives and and take my journal it's the key to everything ryder keep searching for truth you'll find the answers looking for goodbye ryder and i love you." the console opens and reveals a small data drive and ryder pulls it out puts in his water proof bag.

Ryder wipes the tears from his eyes and opens the panel underneath the console pulls out two hard drives and puts them in the same bag with the data drive.

Ryder shouts " okay boys time to pull out let's move."

Ryder runs for the opening and looks back and says " maybe i'll come back someday and rebuild this place."

Ryder marshall and zuma swim for extraction point at the other end of the bridge.

On the bridge 12:30 am ryder with marshall and zuma on his shoulders climbs the ladder ryder unzips his marshall and zumas wet suits and pulls off their pup packs and throws them back of the truck and gets in with the pups with skye following from the air

In the woods near the airport.

Skye lands the copter and gets out and ryder removes her pup pack and her helmet and unzips her suit he throws her pup pack in her suitcase

Ryder then pulls all the pups back and then pulls out his pup pad and sets the copter to self destruct first it burst into flames and then explodes

Ryder grabs the pups and then gets in carlos's truck and head for the

airport

At the barking burge airport .

Ryder grabs the suitcases carlos grabs pup carries with marshall skye and zuma in them and head for their flight

10 hours later in adventure bay airport.

Ryder carlos and the pups walk out to a warm welcome from katie and the rest of the paw patrol and alex

Katie the pups and alex shout " welcome home everyone."

Back at the lookout 1 hour later june 16 2013 6:20 pm.

On the top floor ryder hooks up the hard drives begins decrypting the files then turns around looks at katie and the pups and says" it's going to take a couple months to decode all this data but even if i get the other drives it won't slow down or speed up the process all we need to do now is wait tomorrow i will get the last two by myself i'll rush in grab them g come right back okay."

Katie hugs him and says " just be careful i'll stay here and watch the pups till you get back."

Ryder kneels down and hugs all his pups and says " let's finish mission for my family."

The next day at the lookout june 17 2013 5 :00 am.

ryder jump on his atv and drove off at max speed to foggy bottom

Foggy bottom bay woods 6:34 am.

Ryder drives round searching for the facility and find it in the way back

Ryder runs and into the the place goes to the computer room and grabs the drives and sets the place to blow and runs out of the building jumps on his atv and heads for home

Back at the lookout 3 hours later.

Ryder plugs in the drives and goes back to bed.

Four months later in the lookout in ryder's room october 12 2013 6:23 am.

Ryder working on his new robodog that he built a few months ago he began modifying him by giving a new processor unfortunately it wasn't compatible with his old os or his old remote so he had to build a new one and code a new operating system for the new processor he looks at his robot dog and says " okay robodog it took me 2 months to finally finish your updated os for your new processor and remote and the last two to finish the new surprise for the pups so let's get the new os in your new brain and get you going to where you have to go to and we'll meet your there." ryder activates his pup pad and begins uploading robodog's new os and turns him on ryder then gives him commands " robodog go to katie's and drive the new vehicle to the location on the map of the gps and wait for my signal." robodog leaves the lookout and goes to katie but ryder gets an alert on his pup pad that two last drives finished decrypting goes up the elevator to see what's on them ryder brings down the big screen ryder looks through third drive and finds designs for a aircraft and flight packs for the pups they might need to be changed a little but he'll worry about it in the future it's the fourth one he was more interested in it was a gps tracking program but ryder already has one for the pups if the pups ever lost their pup tags ryder could type in their tracking chip code into the pup pad and track them in real time and check their vitals to make sure their okay or if they needed medical treatment he implanted the chips in the pups when they were very young and small in back of their heads behind their right ears when the chips are activated they vibrate and let it out high pitched beeping sound but ryder has only used it once when marshalls collar came off and he got lost at night during a late night game of hide and seek so ryder told the pups to go home while looked for him he found him at the playground hiding in the slide he called him and gives him his collar back and took him home but this was different this was tracking different pups and recently he found some codes in his dad's journal so then types in the first code a blip pops up on the big screen next to it is information that reads everest status active vitals normal tracking current position.

Ryder says to himself " everest she's alive but she can't be i thought she died but she's alive well time to bring her home i missed her so much i want her by my side again so time to rally troops."

Ryder heads down elevator and outside

Outside the lookout 8:12 am

Ryder walks to chase's pup house knocks on his door

Chase wakes up and walks outside and looks at ryder and asks " what is it ryder what do you need."

Ryder looks at him and says " wake the others up and tell them to pack a suitcase and come inside for breakfast we're going on a roadtrip."

Chase starts waking up the other pups and tell them to do what ryder said.

In the lookout 20 minutes later.

Ryder looks at his pups and says " look the last few months have been rough so we're going on a little roadtrip to pick up jake who's in the arctic so we're going pick him up and bring him home back to the mountain so finish eating and pack up we leave in hour."

Outside the lookout an hour later.

Ryder begins to speaks " okay just follow the gps to the spot on the map because there's a special surprise waiting for you there so we head there first and then we head to jake."

In the desert 3 hours later.

The pups are drag racing trying to see who is the fastest paw patroller is

It was tournament first it was marshall versus rubble marshall won then it was skye versus rocky skye won then it was zuma versus rocky zuma won then marshall versus skye marshall won then it was chase versus rubble chase won next match was marshall versus zuma zuma won the final round was chase versus zuma but the match ended in a tie

Ryder walks up and says " hey pups what are you guys up to."

Zuma says " we're trwying to see who fastest pup is."

Ryder responds " we'll that's enough that i have a special surprise for all during decoding the hard drives i discovered blueprints for a new kind of paw patrol vehicle you guys are going to love this."

Ryder pulls out his pup pad and pushes the the button that normally would have called the pups but instead a 18 wheeler is on the screen in distance the pups hear an engine roaring in the background out of nowhere an 18 wheeler with the paw patrol logo on it pulls up behind ryder

Ryder raises his arms and says " pups allow me to introduce you to the new paw patrol mobile command center aka paw patrol vehicle 08 the paw patroller it's a lookout on wheels. "

The pups we're awestruck to see the new way they will be going on roadtrips from now on.

Zuma asks " is this how we're going on our trip."

Ryder says " yes zuma i didn't bring this thing out to tease you this thing is how we're taking all our road trips now on so who wants to look inside,"

All the pups raise their paws.

Ryder uses his pup pad to open the front door of the paw patroller him and the pups walk inside and ryder starts the tour "here in this area is the hangout area snack machines for people their was even a spot for ryder's atv and and pups over to the back here you guys can park your pup houses and now to the cab."

Ryder and the pups walk into the cab and ryder says " here it's like back home i'll give you missions and look who's driving ."

The pups says " robodog you're the driver."

Ryder turns around and says " hey chase skye zuma and rubble go load up your pup houses so we can get going jake's waiting ."

Chase rubble skye and zuma load their pup houses while the paw patroller is moving

Inside the paw patroller.

Ryder turns in his seat and says " pups listen up there's another reason why we're going this morning i finished decoding the final hard drive i got this is a tracking program for tracking pups i think marshall is familiar this but this is for set of pups and one of them is named everest she is special to me i took care of her when i was young i want to see her again so when we get there we'll pick up jake and find everest so let's go."

An hour later after lunch

The pups are singing while ryder listens to his own tunes ryder then gets a call from jake so ryder puts it on the big screen

In the arctic.

Jake in his orange winter coat and white pants says to his phone " hey ryder pups can't wait to see guys in person so how you guys getting their anyway

ryder responds " well we're driving in my new 18 wheeler can't wait for to see it see we're tracking on the gps you soon bye jake."

Back in the arctic.

Jake stands on the on snow hill looking at the horizon the he accidently kicks his backpack down the hill jake then goes after it but it's too late it falls in the ocean and jake is at the edge and loses his balance and nearly falls in but out of nowhere husky pup with a puffball hat comes into save him at the last minute.

Jake turn around and says " thanks for saving me what's your name."

Everest introduces herself and says " we need to get moving before there's a storm coming we should go to my igloo ."

Jake and everest get moving.

At the paw patroller.

Ryder watching the screen and sees jake's signal cuts out he tries to get it back but nothing worked him and the pups get worried.

Back at the arctic.

Jake and everest continue walking through the snow but then storm comes so everest digging a hole in a snowbank her and jake go inside in snuggle for the night

The next day.

Jake and everest come out of the snowbank and keep heading to everest igloo

Everest asks " how long you stayin out here for."

Jake says " not long my friends are coming bringing me home."

Everest ears drops and she walks away.

Back ta the paw patroller which has arrived finally in the arctic.

Everyone exit's the patroller and starts searching for jake chase sniffs around and everyone else looks for clues

Zuma and ryder found jake's bag

Chase found footprints jakes and some pups when sniffed the pups he says with disgust " a pup with a love for liver treats." he then goes to ryder and tells him what he found

Ryder pulls out his pup pad and sounds the distress call and says " paw patrol to the paw patroller."

The pups look at their pup tags and hear his call and they all say " ryder needs us."

At the paw patroller.

The pups run for the paw patroller they run inside put on their uniforms and go into cab the pups sit on opposite sides of the cab and the door closes

Chase says "ready for action ryder sir."

Ryder says " thanks for coming so fast pups and once again thank you chase we have an emergency my everest and jake are out there somewhere and we need to find them and bring them home so here's the plan skye we'll need you to use your goggles and copter to spot them from the air chase we'll need you your nose and your winch all right paw patrol it's time to roll ." pups cheer as chase and skye run to the back of paw patroller chase first then skye

Chase jumps into his police cruiser and says " pup house vehicle mode transform seat belt lock in paw patrol vehicle 02 pursuit chaser mobilize

Then back of the paw patroller opens up and chase drives off next is skye jumps into her copter and says " pup house vehicle mode transform seat belt lock in paw patrol vehicle 04 sky slasher mobilize then the top of the paw patroller opens and skye flies out in her copter and finally ryder takes a lift to where his atv is and gets on it then it lowers down and out the side and ryder drives off the ramp and meets up with chase and they drive off together while skye follows behind

A little farther out 30 minutes later

Jake and everest come up to an ice bridge

Everest says " theirs my igloo we just need cross the bridge okay so be careful."

Jake and everest begin to cross the bridge but then bridge begins to break jake grabs everest and holds on to her

But then skye comes flying in on her copter and spots both jake and everest and calls ryder and says " i see them but they're in trouble."

Ryder responds " we're on our way."

Ryder and chase pull in close to the edge ryder then tells chase to activate his winch with the safety harness

Chase shouts and barks " wench."

Ryder grabs the harness and throws it down to jake

Jake puts on the harness and grabs everest

Ryder tells chase to retract the winch

Chase shouts " winch retract."

Jake and everest are pulled off cracking ice

Ryder says " i'm so glad you're both safe."

20 minutes later the paw patroller shows up

Marshall brings out hot chocolate and ryder gets the pups treats.

Everest stomach grows really loud which scares marshall.

Ryder throws her another liver treat.

12 minutes later.

Everest starts to walk away and says " bye everyone i have to find another way back to my igloo."

Ryder stops her and says " everest come with us come home back to me i've been looking everywhere for you."

Everest wags her tail and jumps into ryder's arms and licks him and nuzzles his face.

Back at jake's mountain in the paw patroller

Ryder looks at everest and says " look at how big you've gotten your not my little ice princess anymore to think not so long ago i used change your diapers bathe you feed you put you down for naps sleep in same bed with you and play with you but now look at you you're even still wearing the hat i had made you

Everest responds " i'm sorry ryder i don't remember any of that."

Ryder just picks her up and hugs her carries her out to jake's cabin

Jake's cabin.

The pups and jake are sitting around a fire and then ryder and everest show up.

Ryder sets her down and then says " pups front and center everest step forward and raise your paw do you everest swear to help out people whenever you can to best of your abilities and when you're needed

Everest responds " i do."

Ryder says " i've waited for this day for a long time then with the power granted to me as leader of paw patrol everest welcome to the team"

He puts a pup tag on everest the pup tag has aquamarine background with a silver pine tree over the background the other pups congratulated her but everest jumped into ryder's arms and licks him nuzzles him.

Back at camp fire

Marshall tries to get more marshmallows but he breaks the small table

And sends all the marshmallows flying but everest catches them in her mouth.


End file.
